gum for me baby
by The venom in her words
Summary: just a short Marshall lee x Gumball smut fic. Was bored so i thought i'd write something. WARNING SLASH!


**Hey yall so I just felt like writing a really short one shot so I thought hmm what's my newest obsession? Oh yurr ADVENTURE TIME! So here's some Marshall Lee x Gumball smut **

**Actually it's the first smut I have written soooo well see**

**Do not own adventure time sadly **** if I did though…..the things I would do…**

Gumball had noticed the way the vampire was looking at him. It wasn't like he was even trying to hide it. He just was floating there….staring. Gumball pretended he didn't notice, but he could practically feel Marshall's eyes on him.

"What?" he finally snapped. Marshalls eyes met his "nothing.." he said and floated onto his back. Gumball rolled his eyes and turned away to overlook his kingdom. Fionna was supposed to be here soon. But he hadn't spotted her anywhere.

"I wonder where she could be." Gumball muttered out loud. Marshall shrugged and drifted closer to the candy prince. "Who knows, but it doesn't look like she's coming anytime soon….so you know maybe we could…." Gumball turned to look at the vampire. "No." he said flatly. Marshall looked disappointed. "Aw come on baby!" he said wrapping his arms around Gumballs waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. "I could make you feel so good right now." Gumball shook his head. "Fionna is on her way here and I have so many things to do and the ice queen-" Marshall shut him up by spinning him around and pulling him in to and open mouthed kiss. His tongue danced over Gumballs as his hands slid down his back on onto his ass. Gumball let him for a while before pulling away pinker than usual. "Marshall…" he started, but the vampire just continued to press himself into the prince. Slowly grinding his hips agents Gumballs and running his tongue up his sweet pink neck. Gumball bit back a moan and glanced towards the window.

"Ok." He said. "But make it quick." Marshall chuckled and kissed Gumball again. Hoisting him into his arms and floating towards the bed. Marshall dumped Gumball on the bed and before the pink prince had a chance to scold him on it he attacked him mouth again, rocking his hips against the other boy. Gumball laced his fingers in Marshall's hair and began to kiss him back.

The two struggled to take each other's cloths off and then proceeded to kiss. Marshall Lee hovered over Gumball smirking. "W-what?" Gumball stuttered. "Your beautiful gummy." He said, mostly to himself. Gumball blushed furiously. "S-shut up and get back here." He said. Marshall just chuckled and obeyed, sucking on one of Gumballs already erect nipples. Gumball moaned and tilted his neck back. Marshall Lee slid to fingers into Gumballs open mouth and the gummy prince immediately began to suck on them, causing Marshall to let out a low grown. Gumball released his fingers from his mouth and moaned out "don't tease me." Marshall's face grew hot and he slowly slid his fingers into the prince's hole, pumping him slowly with his other hand. Gumball moaned and pushed down on the Marshalls fingers as he began to scissor them, stretching Gumball.

The vampire licked his lips, admiring the view bellow him. "I'm going in now." He groaned pulling his fingers out of the prince bellow him and positioning himself at his entrance. Gumball nodded him an ok and then Marshall pushed in with a grunt, right to the hilt. Gumball gasped and wrapped his legs around Marshalls back and pulled him down into a kiss.

Marshall smirked into the others lips and began to slowly thrust. Please with himself for being able to get the prince naked and hot so easily. He began to quicken the pace, earning multiple heated moans from Prince Gumball. Marshall moaned and thrust deeper into PGs tight hole, his soft, wet walls felt so good around his hard member. "Ah! There!" PG moaned. Marshall grunted and hit PGs sweet spot again. Marshall Lee ah I'm- uh!" PG panted as Marshall sucked on his neck, the pink slowly draining from his skin. "Gum for me baby." Marshall whispered into his ear, pumping PBs neglected member. "Oh glob…OH Glob!" Bubble gum shouted as he gummed all over both of their chests. Marshall panted and thrust a few more times before he found release inside the gummy prince. He slid out of the PG and then lay beside him, pulling the other into his arms and nuzzling the top of his head. Gumball snuggled closer. Catching his breath.

"I love you." Marshall whispered in his ear.

"I love you to." Gumball sighed.

The two shared another passionate kiss.

"PG!? You here?" they heard Fionna calling from somewhere down the hall.

"…Glob dammit." Marshall hissed.


End file.
